


Handwriting (Kageyama x Slightly Older! Reader)

by MrsTanaka



Series: Soulmate AU [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Gen, I'm so obsessed., Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7590001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsTanaka/pseuds/MrsTanaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate AU where you have half a quote on your wrist and upon having physical contact with your soulmate you get the other half on your opposite wrist</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handwriting (Kageyama x Slightly Older! Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Eep....Soulmate AU's have taken over for me.  
> Requests can be made on my Tumblr: mrstanaka.tumblr.com/

Soulmates were tricky.

It was near impossible to find your soulmate in this world and most people went their lives without really caring whether they met their soulmate or not. Sure, little girls would often dream and try to find the person that matched them, but the world was large and the possibilities were endless.

… _but I think I have ended up where I needed to be._

That was the half of the quote that you were born with and you had honestly stopped paying it much mind after your first year in high school, but recently…you couldn’t get it off of your mind.

It had happened about two weeks ago, your family had abruptly decided to move in the middle of your third year of high school and you were distraught. You had wanted to stay with you friends and attended the same university as them, but no…instead you were now living in some new house, in a new city, with a new school, and only one friend. At first you argued with your parents endlessly to at least let you finish your last year of high school, but now…now all you could do was stare at your wrist.

“Where I needed to be, huh?” you repeated the words on your wrist as you rested your head against your wooden desk. Was this perhaps where you needed to be?

“What’s that (Y/N)?” your classmate and only friend in this new city asked.

“Nothing really Suga…just my half of the soulmate quote kind of makes a bit of sense,” you stated simply as you looked over the smiling male.

“Can I see?” he asked while pointing toward your wrist where he could barely make out the black handwriting.

“Sure, I don’t see why not,” you replied before raising your hand for him to see. The male gently took your hand in his own turning it slightly to get a better look at the writing. He blinked a bit in surprise upon seeing the quote, but said nothing and simply smiled down at you.

“That sounds like it could be a very beautiful quote if you could find the other half,” he spoke up gently before releasing your wrist.

“Can I see yours Suga?” you asked surprising the male slightly before he gave something of a devious smile. That was probably the most cunning smile you had ever seen on the males lips; mind you, you’d only known him for all of two weeks so far.

“Sure, but you have to come and watch my Volleyball practice today, alright?” he asked laughing slightly when you pouted at his conditions since you had allowed him to see your quote without any stipulations.

“Alright fine, but only because I have nothing better to do,” you muttered quietly, but your pouting lips soon turned upward in a smile when he finally raised both his hands to show you his quotes.

_Sometimes you win…_

_…Sometimes you learn._

You blinked a bit in surprise when you saw the completed quote which really should have clicked in your head the moment you saw him raise both hands.

“You’ve met your soulmate?” you asked before mentally slapping yourself at your stupid question. Of course he did, he had a completed quote after all and that only happened after you had physical contact with your soul mate.

“Yeah, he’s actually the captain of our Volleyball team,” the light haired male responded and laughed slightly when you face lit up.

“Oh gosh, I’ve never met someone who actually met there soulmate! Is he cool? Is he sweet?” you asked as you quickly gathered up your things to follow him to the gym. You were now super curious about meeting the other half of this rare pair. It really was a rare thing to meet your soulmate in a world full of people.

You spent the walk to the gym talking with Sugawara about his soulmate and so far the sparkles in your eyes just wouldn’t leave. You were somewhat envious, but at the same time extremely happy that people actually did get to meet their soulmates from time to time.  Unfortunately, you couldn’t stick with him forever, between him changing for practice and actually going through with practice you found yourself rather bored and neglected. The manager who you learned was Kiyoko was extremely kind, but she was rather quiet and the boys were so caught up in their game that you barely had the chance to get to know any of them.

Daichi, you had learned, was the captain as well as Sugawara’s soulmate, and was everything you had hoped and you knew he would treat your friend well.

Asahi, seemed a little nervous around you and every time you approached him he looked like a kid who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

Nishinoya and Tanaka were the exact opposite of Asahi and seemed to get easily excited about everything, but their antics made you laugh quite a bit.

Then there were the first years, you hadn’t spoken to them yet, but they seemed to be extremely busy or rather the dark haired one and the orange haired one had seemed to be. The tall blond one and the freckled one didn’t seem to be as busy practicing, but at the same time you got the feeling that they were caught up in their own little world together…the blond one particularly didn’t seem to care for you at all having sneered when he first saw you.

It wasn’t until after practice was over did you finally get to meet two of the first years. Sugawara had approached you with the two of them in tow. The orange haired boy was all smiles as he introduced himself as Hinata Shouyo while the dark haired one told you his name was Kageyama Tobio. You smiled to the both of them before bowing your head and introducing yourself in exchange.

“You should shake hands with them, you did that for me when we first met too, remember?” Sugawara stated with something of a smile on his lips and you could only eye him suspiciously. Sure, you had shaken hands with him as well as bowing to him in greeting, but that was because you had been so nervous to be talking to the boy on your first day that you didn’t know which greeting seemed more appropriate. You were going to question the male about where he was getting at with this, but the moment you went to open your mouth Hinata grabbed your hand and shook it furiously. You could only laugh at his antics.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you too, Hinata! I hope we can become great friends!” you said happily as the boy finally released your hand. You then offered the same hand to Kageyama which he eyed for a moment. You wondered if there was something wrong with your hand; however, before you could pull back he gently took it in his own. The moment your hands touched though you both pulled back wincing in a small amount of pain. It felt like someone had just pricked your right wrist with a needle. It wasn’t too painful, but it was enough to gain your attention and look down at your wrist. There on your right wrist was the other half of your quote.

_I may not have gone where I intended to go…_

Your eyes went wide before you quickly lifted your left wrist and looked down at the half of the quote you had seen all your life. The blue eyed setter was doing the same thing looking down at both his wrists with shock evident on his face.

“You’re my…”you started carefully still looking at the younger boy with wide eyes.

“…soulmate?” he finished your question before Hinata interrupted the two of you.

“Seriously!? How did you-,” Sugawara quickly cut the boy off by quickly pressing a hand over the boys mouth and then dragging him away.

“How about we give them a moment, Hinata?” the light haired boy spoke up and you swore you couldn’t have asked for a better friend than right now.

“W-Well, it’s nice to finally meet you soulmate Tobio! Please take care of me from now on!” you stated quickly while bowing to the boy once more. Your cheeks were flushed and your heart was raising fast, but there was definitely an undeniable smile on your face.

“Likewise! Will you please come to practice again tomorrow?” Kageyama asked before copying your movement and bowing lightly to you.


End file.
